Rainy Day Dilemma
by Waterfall13
Summary: *Kratts as kids* Its pouring down outside. Martin and Chris are both stuck inside and Chris is bored out of his mind. That was the case, until a major problem comes up giving him and his siblings something important to do... This is for SakuraKamada! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for SakuraKamada! :) Kratts when they were kids. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a rather quiet rainy afternoon outside. The thick cloud cover the sky had made it seem almost night, though there was still that faint gleam to it that let you know it was still day. Everything was calm and at peace which the rain brought with it each time.

Even inside the Kratt's residence, everything and everyone was taking it slow today. Chris was currently sitting on his knees, staring out the window in the living room boredly. The five year old was resting his arms on the window sill watching as the rain kept falling. He sighed laying his head down in his arms. The dark grey sky didn't show any signs of letting up anytime soon. He glanced over across the living room at his mother who was reading on the couch.

"Mom, when's it gonna stop raining?" He asked, "I want to go outside"

Mrs. Kratt looked up from her book to her youngest son "I don't know, honey. The weather reports say it should last till early tomorrow morning. Spring rain usually lasts awhile"

Chris looked up at the sky once again before turning around to sit facing her. "I hate when it rains..." Chris said pulling his knees up to his chest embracing them.

Mrs. Kratt smiled at him with empathy "Aw, I'm sorry your stuck inside today"

He didn't like when it rained. There was nothing to do. He couldn't go outside, he'd either ran out of things he had found to do that morning or gotten bored with them, and everyone else was off somewhere doing their own thing. And it was going to be raining all day? Great. What if...what if the sun didn't come up? What if it couldn't because the clouds to keep it from coming up? What if the sun never came up again?! Chris gasped at the thought "Oh no!" he said looking worriedly.

Mrs. Kratt turned her attention to her son to see what the sudden exclamation was about. "Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

Chris turned to his mother. I can't tell mom. I dont want her to be worried too.

"N-nothing! I just...gotta go find Martin!" Chris explained hurriedly hopping down and running up the stairs on the other side of the room. His mind drifted over to his older brother.

Last time Chris had seen his brother had been nearly an hour ago in their shared room. Then, the older Kratt had been laying in his bed reading a book about sea turtles. Chris made up him mind. He'd go tell Martin first.

"Martin!"

Chris climbed the top step and rushed down the hall into their room.

"Martin!"

Martin was just finishing the book when he heard Chris and jumped. He got worried when he saw Chris out of breath trying to tell him something. "Chris? What's wrong?"

"Martin...! It's been raining all day!

"It's been raining since before the sun came up. The rain might of kept it from coming up today" Chris explained worriedly.

"Wait, Chris, th-"

Chris kept going "What if...what if the sun never comes back up? We'll never be able to go outside or anything and it would be dark forever!"

Martin laughed at his brother. "Stupid! Of course it's gonna come up! It always does after it rains! It just sometimes takes a while!"

Chris frowned pouting. "I am not stupid..." he mumbled.

Martin stopped laughing and shook his head. "Maybe not, but you still have a lot to learn!"

The nine year old sat on the edge of his bed with his book from before and motioned for Chris to sit. Chris climbed up on his brother's bed sitting cross legged looking at him. Martin opened the book and showed Chris a picture of the ocean. "The ocean is full of water. I mean a LOT of water. All of it has to go somewhere. So all that rain outside is from the water from the ocean!"

Chris blinked. "That's a lot..." Chris gasped. "What if it fills up our house?"

"You mean flood?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah like it did to Will's house! What if that happens to our house?"

Martin shook his head "Nah. It won't. You worry to much" But Martin considered what Chris had said.

"Well, at least I think it won't..." he said less sure of himself.

They both turned to their large window on the other side of the room over Chris's bed. The rain was steadily coming down as it had the entire day.

"Everything would be under it! And everything outside would be in trouble. The trees, Hedi's doghouse...the animals! Oh no, what are they gonna do? They don't know what's gonna happen. We gotta stop it, Martin!"

Everything Chris said does make since Martin thought. "Well okay. Just in case. C'mon. Let's go save the animals!"

* * *

**A/N: Review! Part two will be finished soon. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked this!^^ Thanks for all the nice feed back. it was fun to write. My first completed story!:D yay!XD I'm so happy. Anyways, I hope you like what I've done here! Read and review! ;) Whi knows. It may become a series.**

_Disclaimer: I'm running out of creative ways to write these, but I still don't own Wild Kratts. However, this story isn't technically wild kratts but...whatever. Not taking ANY chances. _**  
**

* * *

Minutes later Chris and Martin were standing by their front door with their rain slickers and knee-high rain galoshes on.

"You ready?" Martin asked reaching for the door knob.

Chris nodded pulling his hood up. He gave Martin a thumbs up. "Ready!"

"What are you two doing?"

Martin had just started to open the door but stopped. He crained his neck around to see who had caught them. Christine. He sighed. "Oh it's you. I thought you were mom. We're going outside to save to help animals that are gonna get stuck in the flood!"

Susan walked up behind her. "Christine, where did-...did you say a flood?"

Chris nodded "Yeah. We're gonna go help all the animals outside!"

"Really? I wanna help! You two might need it"

"Me too. I'm coming" Christine agreed.

Martin shook his head. "No way! We don't need your help. You're girls! Besides. You might get us caught or something"

Susan crossed her arms. "We want to go. We can take care of ourselves! And..." Susan added smiling at them sweetly. "If you don't, I'll tell mom what you're doing"

Martin frowned at that. Chris looked at Martin "If they tell, then we'll never get the animals in time! They need us more"

Martin sighed loudly in defeat. Sisters were such a pain...

"Fine! Hurry up, though. The longer we take, the less time we have"

The six year old twins smiled nodding eagerly. They ran to their room while the boys waited by the door for them. Eventually the girls came back with their purple and white rain attire on.

"Okay, we're ready. Let's go" Chris rushed. He was eager to be going outside again. Martin fixed his rain hat and opened the door as quietly as possible.

"To the animal's rescue" he whispered to them.

The troop walked outside, Martin closing the door behind.

"Chris and I will get the animals in the back yard! You two help any other animals you can find. Quick, before the water starts coming up. We can put them in the garage" Martin instructed.

He and Chris ran around the back of the house leaving the girls. The rain was coming down in sheets. The boys charged through it as they went around the corner of the house. Within minutes they'd gotten the easy animals to find: the rabbits that lived a short way from their house,

Chris was getting soaked even with all his rain clothing on, but he didn't notice. He was too busy trying to drag Heidi out of her doghouse and she was winning.

"C'mon girl! You...have to get inside...before...the flood!" Chris begged, each word stressed as he pulled. The dog whined, still refusing to budge.

Martin came splashing back to his brother, a small moving bundle hidden in his raincoat. "Chris! I got the ducks from our back woods pond, and- hey what's wrong, Chris?"

He stopped trying to pull the dog long enough to talk to Martin. "Heidi won't move! She doesn't understand about the danger"

Martin thought looking around still trying to hang on to the bulge under his coat. Then he found a solution. "Oh!"

Martin ran back towards the house leaving his puzzled brother alone. "Where are you going?" Chris yelled to him.

"I gotta get something! I'll be right back"

*XX*

Meanwhile, Christine and Susan were busy collecting their own animals. So far, they'd gotten hedgehogs, a caterpillar, a stray kitten, and three frogs.

Susan was struggling to hold onto the animals in her arms. "I only have two arms! How am I suppose'd to hold all these?!"

Christine was holding onto the kitten, with the caterpillar sitting on her hat. Uh...hang on, sis"

She went around the side of the house and came running back with a wagon. "Look what I have! We can use this to help us carry some animals, Susan!"

"That's perfect! So where else do we look?" Susan asked placing the animals into their light blue wagon.

Christine thought about it. "Um...Here in the front yard. Remember the bird family in the oak tree?"

"Oh yeah! We gotta get them. They don't have a roof on their nest! And Acorn. We gotta get him too"

"Okay. So how do we get them?" Christine pointed up into the tree.

Just then, the girls saw Martin running from the backyard. He stopped and looked over at them, changing his course towards them. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good! Look at all the animals we got! All we need to get now is Acorn and the birds" Susan answered.

"Yeah, but they're up so high in the tree. I can't climb up there" Chrstine explained looking up. The nest wasn't high up, but it was just out of reach to them and it's branch wouldn't hold any of their weight.

"Maybe not. But we all know who the best climber is! Okay, you take these" Martin handed the ducklings to Christine. "As soon as I help Chris, we'll come back and help you. Think you can get Acorn?" Martin asked already running back towards the house.

"We got it!" Christine answered.

*XX*

Martin snuck quietly inside. Their mother was still reading. _Good. They still had time to-_

"Martin? Is that you?" his mom called from around the corner. Martin froze in his tracks. _How did she know?_ "Uh, y-yeah mom! It's me"

"You and Chris have been so quiet. Come to think of it, I haven't heard from your sisters in awhile either"

_Don't come in here, don't come in here, **PLEASE** don't come in here_ Martin prayed over and over to himself.

"We...found something to do! Yup. We're definitely not bored anymore, so you can just...stay there and keep reading!" He moved quickly into the kitchen and grabbed the dog treats bag. He took a few and put it back heading out of the kitchen to the door. "Got it. Now just gotta get back to Chris"

"Aw, thank you sweetie. I'm almost done with it. I think I'll whip up a rainyday snack for you four when I'm done with this, sound good? You've all been stuck inside all day"

"Uh, sure mom! Take your time" Martin was only half listening in his rush to get back out. He carefully went back out the door. "Too close..."

Once back out with the others, Martin ran to where Chris was waiting for him.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting forever!"

"Had to get these. Listen, I'll take care of Heidi. The girls need you in the front yard"

"Why?"

"They need you to climb the oak tree to get the birds"

"Oh" Chris jumped up.

"I'll come up there after I get Heidi, okay?"

"Yup" Chris answered already rounding the corner.

Chris dashed into the yard and towards the girls.

Susan turned to her little brother. She was holding a little animal in her hands. "You're here. Great! Okay, think you can get up there?"

Chris looked up. "Sure! I got Christine's kite down last summer. This is easy!" Chris grinned.

He went over to the tree trunk and started climbing. He had a little trouble getting up because of the wet bark. It made it harder to hang on. But eventually, Chris made it to the branch with the nest nestled on the fork of the branch. He carefully reached out with both hands, using his legs to cling to the tree. He gently grasped the nest and picked up, bringing it toward him.

"I got it!" Chris exclaimed excitedly looking down at the others.

"C'mon down! And be careful, okay?" Susan instructed watching her younger brother.

Martin jogged up to the trio with Heidi trotting behind him and looked up at Chris. "You got them! Are they okay?"

"Yup! There are eggs in here. And the nest actually isn't all that wet. I think the tree leaves might of helped. I wonder where the mommy and daddy birds are?"

"Eggs? Cool! I didn't know those were there. Uh...ne careful coming down with those, okay?" Martin said a little concerned.

"I know. I will!" Chris told him. He started down the tree carefully, using one arm to gently hold the nest and the other to climb down. Chris had to be extra careful with his precious load.

Near the bottom was the tough part. There were no branches to help grip onto the tree, and the lowest one was too high to jump from. The drop was at least twice his height. Chris looked down. He had to get there. So slowly, he turned himself around facing the tree, carful not to crush the nest, and shimmied his way down, using his feet to grip on. However, half way down, Chris's nose started to tingle. "Oh n- ah I- sn.. Choo!" Chris sneezed violently and his boots slid, causes him to slip and loose his balance. "Woah!"

"I got you!" Martin shouted as his brother came down. Martin caught Chris under his arms as he fell back, but the unexpected weight with the force made them both go down. The youngest Kratt managed to keep his grip on the nest, loosing his hat in the process, careful to keep it upright.

"Got you, Chris..."

Chris immediately sat up looking at the nest. "One, Two, Three, Four. The eggs are all here. I was worried one might've fell out" Chris sighed, relieved.

"Oh, that's awesome Chris. Now can you get off my arms? I already caught you"

Chris stood up and walked over to the wagon, putting the nest in. The girls walked over to him.

"Great job little bro!" Susan praised.

"Yeah, Chris!" Christine cheered happily giving Chris back the hat he'd dropped.

"Thanks! Wow. We sure got a lot of animals" Chris said picking up the kitten absentmindedly. He sneezed again.

"Yeah! I think we got them all" Martin said looking around.

"Really? Yes! We really did it!" Chris exclaimed, glad that they'd actually done it. He did a small victory dance with the kitten in the light rain. They all laughed together, just enjoying their achievement.

*XX*

The Kratt crew walked inside taking off their raincoats. After nearly an hour outside, they were all tired, but proud. Chris was still beaming.

"Yeah! We did it! We got the animals!" Susan smiled, hugging her sister.

Chris high-fived Martin, a wide grin on his face. "That was great! We really did save them!"

"Yeah! They should be okay in the garage for now"

"Hope dad won't mind. It's the only dry place not exactly inside the house!"

_Quack!_

Christine whirled around. "One of the ducklings got in. It's Splash"

Susan shrugged. "We can put him back with the others"

They all walked upstairs into the brother's room where the sat on the rug to relax.

"Best rainy day ever" Christine giggled leaning back against Martin's bed still holding Splash.

The others nodded wearily. Chris stretched out in the floor, sniffling a little. He closed his eyes smiling contently. "Yup...we were animal heros. Animal savers?"

"Creature helpers?"

"No...we were Creature rescuers" Martin said laying out on the floor next to his brother, his head resting in his arms. "That was pretty fun, Chris. I'm glad we did it. Maybe one day we can do it again"

"Yeah. And we could save animals all the time...Everyday together"

"Mmhm..." Was Martin's only answer as the exhausted team drifted into a much needed sleep.

VVVVV

"Oh, there you four are. I was beginning to worry! You've been unusually quiet. Is something wrong?"

One by one, they slowly woke up blinking away sleep. Christine yawned. "We fell asleep"

"How long we're we out?" Susan wanted to know looking out the window. The rain had stopped.

"You all don't usually take naps in the middle of the day. But I guess this whole day's just been a little slow. Hope today wasn't too terribly dull for you"

The kids exchanged knowing glances out of the corners of their eyes.

"No, mom. Like I said. We were just...busy" Martin looked at Chris.

"Yup. We were definately not bored"

"What...Christopher, why are your clothes wet?" She asked slowly examining his shirt. She got closer and felt his hair. She looked at the other three kids. "All of you..."

Martin touched his hair. It was damp. He hadn't noticed that. "Uh..."

Susan moved over to Martin and whispered so only he could hear. "Oh, we are so busted"

Martin gave her an annoyed half glare out of the corner of his eyes.

Mrs. Kratt stood up with a her arms crossed with a questioning look. "What have you four been up to?"

_Quack!_

"What was that?" Mrs. kratt asked looking around the room.

"Nothing!" all four chorused.

Their mom gave them a look that said she wasn't buying it. The duckling Christine had behind her back wiggled free. "No, come back" she whispered.

_Quackquackquack!_

Mrs. Kratt looked at the baby bird running on the floor. "Nothing, huh?"

Martin crossed his arms giving the duck a look. "Tt. _Splash_. Seems more like a _Houdini_ than a Splash to me..."

~X~

After explaining everything to their mom, Mrs. Kratt couldn't do anything but smile at her kids which got them confused.

"What? Why are you smiling at us?"

Mrs. Kratt shook her head.

"There was never going to be a flood" she explained.

"It was so sweet what you all did, it really was, but you four didn't need to. The animals all know what they're doing, here. Their instinct lets them know. Wild animals can take care of themselves. They have mother nature's know how"

Chris looked confused. "How do they know like we do?"

Mrs. Kratt stood up. "I'll show you"

Minutes later, they'd gone out of the back door and everyone was standing in a group looking. Everything outside seemed to have a nice renewed feeling to it. It was early spring, and though it was still cold outside, the signs were finally starting to show. The thick sky full of rain clouds had thinned out and there was an amazing view of the sky. The usual animals that hung around the neighborhood were now out and about everywhere.

Chris nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I thought the wagon was a little empty for all the animals in the neighborhood to be in it..."

"See? All the animals you didn't see outside were all cozy and safe in their homes. Just like you should've been" Mrs. Kratt said putting a hand on her youngest's shoulder.

"So...what we did today was a waste" Martin concluded kicking at the ground. He stuck his hands in his pockets frowning.

"Not a waste. We had fun today after all, didn't we?" Christine piped up.

"She's right. Before we were just stuck in our rooms. I think rescuing animals is more fun any day" Susan added with an arm around her older brother.

Martin considered this, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. "Yeah. Today was great, huh?"

*XX*

As the kids started up to their respected rooms, Chris stopped, turning to Martin. He jumped at his older sibling, giving him a tight hug.

"Woah! Chris, careful. I may have caught you...kind of, before, but I don't know if I can get as lucky twice in one day"

Chris just kept hugging him, giggling.

"You're a great big brother" he whispered simply, meaning it.

Martin blinked looking at Chris before slowly hugging him back, at a loss of words. Chris let go and bounded up the stairs. Martin smiled as he'd been doing a lot tat day courtesy of his brown-eyed fun-loving litte brother.

When he reached the top of the stair case to catch up to his brother, both boys heard their father walk into the house. They started to the edge of the railing, to go meet him.

"Um, kids? Why are all these animals in the garage?" Mr. Kratt's voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

Chris and Martin exchanged glances. "Uh...oops"


End file.
